Rising on the Winds
by Kornari
Summary: In the future of the Avatarverse, a group of young benders leave their home at the Eastern Air Temple for the adventure of a lifetime... but there are Stormclouds on the horizon, and only they can find out exactly what is coming. Futuristic, OC.


**A/N:** Yay, a new Avatar story from me! XD This one is more of an original story, with new characters and a new time, but it's still the same world and the same rules... And expect to hear about Aang and the Gaang, because they play a big part in the history behind everything that happens in this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any affiliated characters. I do, however, have a claim on all of the OCs in this story, the plot, background story, etc.

_

* * *

_

_Summary: A few hundred years have passed in the Avatar world, and the Air Nomad population has been reestablished. They are nowhere near the numbers they had before their genocide at the hands of the Fire Nation, but they are slowly recovering. During these times, a group of young benders have come together, a sort of rebel band that causes minor chaos around their home at the Eastern Air Temple. Katsuo, "Hawk", is the leader. He's a young hot-shot Airbender who has just earned his master tattoos. His lifelong friend (and secret love), the beautiful Yuri, better known as "Raven", has also recently won her own master tattoos. Then there's Kotone, a dark-skinned and hot-headed young Firebender who goes by the nickname of "Piper". Her family settled down in the area back during the 100-Year War and has lived near the temple ever since. She's only recently left home for adventure, and ended up at the Air Temple with Katsuo and Yuri. And Lastly, there's Shou, "Condor". He's an Earthbender, but Katsuo's family took him in a few years ago when they found him abandoned and injured in the nearby forest. These four have come very close in the time they've spent together, but now that they've all come of age, they're ready for more than just terrorizing the locals. These birds are starting to get a little "cagey"..._

**

* * *

**

Piper looked to the stormclouds overhead, her braids slapping gently against her neck in the wind. There was a big storm approaching... she could feel the electricity in the air...

_If we could look into the future... what would we see?_

And suddenly, the clouds were gone as she floated among the stars on a clear night. Her red glider was above her, but there was no wind to hold her up... so how was she flying?

_A Journey to a Far Off Place?_

Yuri looked out over the vast landscape of a desert, a place she'd never seen before... How was she here? And then as suddenly as she'd come, she found herself falling past sheer rock cliffs in a canyon that seemed to have no end or bottom... But why couldn't she Airbend herself to safety? Why didn't anyone hear her screams?

_A New Home?_

Hawk grinned down from the trees, his golden-yellow eyes shining with glee as he slid along the ziplines. This place, abandoned for so long only the Spirits knew the past owners, was perfect for them. It was high up in the trees, secret, and just felt like... home.

_A new Battle we might not survive?_

Shou found himself cornered, his back against a metal wall and no earth nearby to bend. Piper was furiously hurling fireballs at their enemies a little way off, and he could see Raven and Hawk swooping among the pirates nearby as well. But none of them seemed to notice that he needed help... that he was about to find out just how well he could fight without his bending...

_It's coming..._

Piper found herself back facing the storm, her sudden daydream gone with a flash of lighting. She looked back to see Hawk, Condor, and Raven behind her with the same look of just waking up in their eyes.

"Can you feel it too?" She asked quietly. They all nodded, looking back to the clouds.

"Yeah... Something's coming..." Raven brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, the long black locks that had given her the nickname whipping out behind her in the wind.

_I can feel it on the Winds..._

A new journey was ahead... something big, something dangerous...

Something Amazing...

* * *

A/N: So... what do you think? I definitely want feedback on this story because it's my original story and characters, just put into the Avatarverse. And don't worry if a lot doesn't seem very clear right now... All your questions will be answered soon enough!

R&R, please and thanks!

Kori


End file.
